The League of Lovely Ladies
Summary Part 1: Himeko walks into a jewelry store and literally buys everything they have on sale. The shop manager there is grateful for her business because she does this every year. Her maid servants, pack all her goods into the back of her limo and drive away. But on the way Himeko notices a small crowd of her classmates on a sidewalk. The kids were focusing all their attention towards a poster which featured the Powerpuff Girls Z. Apparently there is going to be a ceremony in tribute of our Heroines of Justice at a public park today. There they will also unveil a golden statue of the PPGZ in their honor. After she hear this, she feel jealous to the girls. Afterwards we get to meet with some old friends of ours, the Amoeba Boys. There the three are trying to plan out what their next big crime should be. Both Silk Hat and Poncho can’t seem to come up with any ideas. But Lady had one. This time they were going to use French novelist Maurice Leblanc’s Arsène Lupin character as the inspiration. The other two immediately agreed. Now we shift over to Sakurako’s bakery where the girls are inside noticing that same exact poster mentioned earlier. It seems that they weren’t even aware of the ceremony until the last minute. Plus they weren’t all that happy about the golden statues made in their honor. Or so we thought. Momoko tries to imagine what the statues might look like. Naturally, she believes that since she’s the leader, she should be the center focus. Miyako however imagines herself being the main focus, since she’s the cutest member of the group. And we can all guess what Kaoru is thinking. Next up is Souichirou, who comes inside with a present for Sakurako hidden behind him — it was a Pink Jaguar brand lipstick. Unfortunately he was too nervous to just give it to her, and instead, changes the subject to the PPGZ ceremony today. Now we shift over with the girls get a call from Ken and Peach that the Amoeba Boys may be in the area ready to cause trouble again. The girls leave, but shortly after Himeko walks in. She comes in demanding that they make her a “Himeko special-deluxe strawberry daifuku. She slams the money down, telling Sakurako that it better be made right and that it be given their most favorable treatment in preparing it. She then takes off. Souichirou thought her request and the way she demanded her request be made to be real annoying and irritating, especially for a small bakery like Sakurako’s — he better watch his mouth or else. Afterwards Souichirou leaves his present on the counter and takes off as well. Meanwhile the Amoeba Boys are getting set for their crime spree. But they get an unexpected welcome by the Powerpuff Z. Lady begins to directly attack the girls, and as a result, gets sent flying by Buttercup’s hammer. After being sent a good distance through the air, she crashes through Himeko’s bedroom window and lands on Sapphire. The cat screams, Himeko transforms, and the Princess makes her episode appearance. Immediately after, Sakurako is seen personally delivering Himeko’s “special-deluxe strawberry daifuku” to her bedroom. The Princess dives insides, eats what she can, and finds next to it Souichirou’s present. She opens it, thinking it was a present for her, and discovers it was lipstick. She doesn’t like it so she smears it all over Sakurako’s face. Sakurako transforms, turns into Sedusa, and the Princess and Lady are in shock to find out that she was also a monster. A fight then breaks out between the Princess and Sedusa. Lady is there to break it up. After the short confrontation, the three begin to talk about how the PPGZ are to blame for all their misfortunes. The three are then surprise to see that they share the same hatred for the justice trio. They decide right at that moment to team up this once. And with that, the Ladies Monsters are formed. Part 2: A helicopter flies dangerously close to the Mayor’s office to deliver a letter, which Ms.Bellum picks up. The note states that the newly formed mysterious phantom group of thieves, The Ladies Monsters, have their eye on the PPGZ golden statues that are suppose to be presented at today’s ceremony. The Mayor panics and calls Professor Utonium. The girls are then set for action. When they finally arrive at the park, they notice a lot of men in black suits. The Mayor explains that there are 1000 special security agents on guard to protect Tokyo City’s greatest treasure, the PPGZ golden statues — since they received that threat earlier. Right then a call comes in from one of the SP agents. He tells them that an army of robots have started marching in and are headed in their direction. Soon after another call comes in from another agent. Again another robot invasion to worry about. The girls then begin to take care of the situation. While distracted, Sedusa, disguised as Blossom tricks the Mayor and the others into leaving the area where the statues are located. Himeko and Lady come in with their helicopter, switch the statues, are spotted by the girls, but get away in time — only because the trio are feeling fatigue from taking care of all those robot armies earlier. Back at Himeko’s home, the Princess, Sedusa, and Lady turn on the tele to watch the unveiling of what is suppose to be the PPGZ statue display. What we and the townspeople get instead is a golden statue of the Princess with her feet on Sedusa and a woodcarving of Lady on the side. Minutes after the statues are removed from the area. The Ladies Monsters move on to their next plan. The Ladies Monsters decide to drop bombs of perfume, toys, and rotten fruit at the citizens of Tokyo City. Immediately after they set their sights on Tokyo City Dome where they will begin their next phase: a guerrilla performance inside the stadium. The Ladies Monsters are defeated, the PPGZ golden statue is smashed to pieces unfortunately, Lady wants to rename her group, “The Amoeba Ladies Z,” Sakurako finally puts on the lipstick given to her by Souichirou. And as for Himeko was given a HUGE golden statue of herself by her Papa as a present. But when Himeko asks her mom where her Papa was so she can thank him, she tells her that he had gone fishing for salmon in Canada with her sister. This didn’t sit too well with Himeko, as you can imagine. Character Appear The Ladies Monsters Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Peach Mayor Miss Bellum The Amoeba Boys Souichirou Kiyoko Shirogane Background Character Yoshio Shirogane Miko Shirogane Navigation